Jeffrey Johns
Jeffrey Johns was a singer, dancer, and nudist act from Season 4 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard to the Quarterfinals, where he was eliminated again in the Judges' Choice. Jeffrey returned for JayGT: Redemption Island II, where he was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Jeffrey Johns, a librarian, is 5 feet and 3 inches tall. Jeffrey A Johns started singing and dancing ever since he was old enough to walk and talk. He was performing in his church choir before he even knew how to read. At a young age, he performed in local theatre and the oldest running Minstrel Show in the world. When he wasn't on stage, Jeffrey was a competitive swimmer and a Boy Scout. After high school Jeffrey went off to college and continued studying theatre, but decided he also wanted to focus on children's entertainment. He graduated from Manhattanville College with a degree in Elementary Education and Performance. Following college, Jeffrey moved to California where he performed at Disneyland, with regional theater companies, on national/international tours, sweeping movie theatre floors, and living off peanut butter and jelly while enjoying the life of an actor. Eventually, he headed to Las Vegas performing with the cast of Naked Boys Singing and Tony 'n Tina's Wedding at the Planet Hollywood. With his return to California, Jeffrey continued to perform in theatre, but he also started working in film and television. He appeared on a variety of television series, web-series, and feature films. He wrote a children's book entitled, "Have You Ever Tried To Stop The Rain?" and the feature film, Waiting In The Wings: The Musical. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1219282/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm Audition Jeffrey Johns' audition in Episode 403 consisted of singing "Bigger Isn't Better" from the musical Barnum and dancing. Cards buzzed the act. Although Cards voted "No," JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy voted "Yes," sending the group to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Jeffrey Johns' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 413 consisted of singing a musical song called "Monsterland", as he was joined by a number of puppets. Cards, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Jeffrey's performance was not strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Lawrence Beamen, instead of Stone White. Quarterfinals Jeffrey Johns was Cards' wildcard pick to return to the Quarterfinals. His performance in Episode 415 consisted of playing a naked maid, and singing a musical song about it. For it, Jeffrey was literally naked as he pranced around on stage with nothing but a duster. Smack (who replaced Pennies) and Foxy buzzed the act, but JayDK and Smack still gave him standing ovations. Jeffrey placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, he received less votes than FootworKINGz. In the Judges' Choice, JayDK, Cards, and Foxy all voted for Kevin Skinner, eliminating Jeffrey from the competition. Category:Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 4 Acts Category:Season 4 Accepted Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Season 4 Male Singers Category:Dancers Category:Season 4 Dancers Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Season 4 Wildcard Acts Category:Cards' Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 4 Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 4 Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI 2 Acts Category:RI 2 Male Singers Category:RI 2 Dancers